1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid golf club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses many hybrid golf club heads.
The inventors wanted a hybrid that could play like an iron in the fairway and perform better from the rough. The inventors didn't like how the current hybrids would tend to hit “fliers” from the rough and lose backspin.
The inventors also wanted the golf club to slide easily through the grass and play from a variety of lies and face angles.
These features were not available in current hybrid golf clubs.